I Remember, Damon
by ackleswhore
Summary: A oneshot of Elena remembering everything after her transition and confronts Damon about it.


AN:** Hi, this is my first fanfic ever and I'm kinda scared about what you'll think because I don't think I'm a good writer.**

**But this is a one shot of Elena remembering everything after she becomes a vampire. It's short, I know.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

"Damon?" Elena asked while knocking on the Salvatore Mansion's door. "Damon?" She asked again wondering why nobody was answering. Tired of waiting, she opened up the door and popped her head in looking in every direction. Finding no one was home, she walked in, closing the door behind her. It's been a week since her transition and she needed to talk to _him_.

Elena pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket of her favorite blue jeans. She scrolled through her contacts until she came across Damon's name. Pressing dial, she held the phone up to her ear listening to it ring. It rang 3 times until she got his voicemail. Putting her phone back in her back pocket, she walked over and slumped down on the couch. 'Where the hell is he?' Elena thought to herself.

She laid down on the couch for what seemed like hours. She heard the front door of the boarding house open. She sat up straight quickly to be confronted by Damon looking at her.

"You called?" He asked casually while walking over to get his self a glass of his favorite bourbon.

"Um, yeah. I need to talk to you about something." Elena answered, watching Damon sip his drink.

Damon strode over to sit by her on the couch. 'No, I can't be this close to him. Not now.' She thought while she stood up quickly and stepping away from the couch.

Elena looked down at the ground then back up to where Damon was sitting. Her stomach was turning and she felt sick. She needed to tell him.

Quickly, she looked down at the ground again. "I remember Damon. I remember everything." She confessed nervously.

She looked up at Damon, She couldn't read his expression. Was he shocked? Embarrassed? Both?

Damon blinked, and then looked Elena right in her doe eyes. "What do you mean by 'everything'?" He asked and Elena knew he was nervous.

"I mean, I remember the night my parents died. Seeing you in the road, after my fight with Matt, before the crash. I remember when you told me you loved me. Everything Damon, I remember everything," Elena said looking Damon straight in the eyes.

Damon stood up and walked slowly over to where she was standing. Once he was in front of her, he clenched his jaw.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for making you forget? That I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me? It's the past, Elena. Drop it."

Elena sighed and looked up and down Damon's body. He was wearing a black button up shirt with his usually slug jeans. She remembered the time she helped dress him after he had too much to drink.

"Elena!" Damon practically yelled, knocking Elena out of her dreaming. "Are you going to answer me or keep on checking me out?"

Remembering what Damon asked her, she looked up at him.

"It's not the past. And I would not hate you. I wish you didn't make me forget. But I don't want to fight. That's not what I came here to do!" Elena shouted while looking Damon in the eyes.

Damon clenched his jaw again. She can tell he was getting aggravating by this topic.

"The thing is Damon, if you didn't make me forget; this would be different. You and I would be different."

"What are you saying, Elena? It's always going to be Saint Stefan. You chose him." Damon stated frustrated

Elena shook her head. 'Why is he acting like this?' she thought.

"Damon," She toke a deep breath before continuing. "I'm saying I would have chosen differently. And right now, I'm choosing you."

Damon blinked processing her words. Elena saw shock in his bright blue eyes, they seemed to sadden"

"Damon, say something." Damon looked down at his feet then back up to look her in the eyes.

"Choosing me? Why now, Elena?" Damon asked, and then his eyes turned cold. "After everything we've been through! After the kisses! Me saving your ass over and over, while Stefan was out being Klaus's bitch! Why fucking now Elena?" Damon yelled. His glaring stare frighten her. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to be fluming with anger.

"Well, 'Lena?" Damon said cockily.

"Damon..I.." Elena couldn't speak. Her heart was sinking seeing him like this. She needed him to calm down.

"That's what I thought." Damon said quietly before turning around to go get another class of bourbon.

Elena swallowed thickly. "Damon. I was young. I was confused. You…You confuse me. So fucking much. I thought I loved Stefan. He loved me in a way I never been loved before and it was new to me. But now, I see Stefan as a puppy love, a first love. But with you, you're so much more. You consume me when I'm with you." Elena paused remembering what he told her the first time they meet.

"I want a love that consumes me, a love that has passion, adventure, and even a little danger. I want that Damon. I can only have that with you."

Damon stood by the bar holding his glass of bourbon. A small smirk plastered on his face recalling her last words.

"You really do remember." Damon chuckled. Then his face went serious.

Before he could speak again, Elena walked over to him.

"Damon, I love you. I'm sorry it took this long. But I know I love you and only you. After everything we've been through. I'm still here and standing by your side. I wi-" Damon interrupting her speech by kissing her passionately on the lips. He pulled both of his hands up to her face and pulled her in to harden the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Damon kissed her forehead then looked her in the eyes that were filled with love and lust.

"I love you, Elena. You remembering is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

**So, how did I do? Horrible? Okay? R&R.**


End file.
